


the pirates don’t eat the tourists

by plinys



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This guy isn’t just some board member wanting to take a look at the project, or even some sponsor possibly inclined to make a hefty denotation. He’s the kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pirates don’t eat the tourists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat! Some elements slightly diverge from canon as establish in Jurassic World, but that's mostly so I could put in more of the Murphey siblings, so I hope you'll forgive that!

There's a worn copy that he picks up while abroad, thumbed by many other hands before him. The pages crinkle some even going so far as to stick together - the salt water having discolored and misshaped the pages of his book.

  
But still - it's readable and out here he can use just about any entertainment he can find.  
  
A pocket encyclopedia of dinosaurs serves as his sole companion, until one day while reading it in the mess an unfamiliar hand stills against the cover.  
  
He's younger than Owen, hasn't been here that long because his uniform is still finely pressed, but there's a haunted look that Owen has seen on so many others faces before they lose themselves to the fight.  
  
"They're a lot scarier in person," is all the other man has to say on the matter. His knuckles rapping against the cover of the book twice, before he turns away tucking his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Who was that," Owen says to one of the men next to him.  
  
There's a delayed reply before the other man replies, "think that was Murphy, yeah?"  
  
(It will be years before he realizes why the name Murphy had seemed so significant at the time.)

 

\---

  
  
  
There's a protest following the announcement of the new park. People pointing at the last iteration with accusing fingers.  
  
Somewhere in the audience is a young woman with light blonde hair tied back from her shoulders. The sign she hitches high above her head, has "Do you want to be Dino Breakfast" sprayed on it with paint.  
  
Not the most eloquent sign in the world, at least not until she turns it around and the other side reads. "I nearly was."  
  
The peaceful protest doesn't stay peaceful for long - the crowd surging around her - InGen security sweeping in the break them up with violent methods.  
  
She's sporting a black eye at the next board meeting, attacked by her own company’s security officers.  
  
"They board is filing an injunction, they want you removed," the only board member brave enough to let her know ahead of time says, "You'll still have your shares in the company but given your strong opinions," his composure twitched at the word, "We all believe it would be best for you to step down."  
  
She doesn't dignify him with a response for a long time. Simply stares at him with those same eyes that stared down monsters as a child.  
  
His composure breaks soon enough, "this isn't person Miss Murphy."  
  
"No of course not it’s just business," she replies icily enough.  
  
"Yes exactly-"  
  
"Make sure you tell that to the families of the people you get killed with this business plan of yours."

(Years later, she’ll be the one standing on stage, offering condolences to people who will now share the nightmares she’s had since she was a girl.)

 

 

\---

 

“The thing is,” Zara explains to Claire, when the hubbub of the board meeting has died down. “This guy isn’t just some board member wanting to take a look at the project, or even some sponsor possibly inclined to make a hefty denotation. He’s the _kid._ ”

“The kid,” Claire repeats, in an only slightly confused tone. Her whole park is bustling about, prepping for a special visit as if it was the President of the United States himself coming not just some InGen shareholder.

“You remember after the first park, the interviews afterwards, talk show hosts offering sympathy or – maybe you didn’t watch them,” Zara’s fingers are hovering over the screen of her phone. Already moving a mile a minute to pull up the video of one of the interviews. A video that she quickly passes to Claire.

Vaguely she remembers these, sitting with Karen as teenagers, in front of their parent’s single television set. She had been upset at the time, that there would be no Jurassic Park at all, and had turned off the show before the little boy could ruin the teenage fantasy she had beheld in her head, with tales of his horror.

She watches him now, a child looking uncomfortable in his clothing, telling how he watched a Tyrannosaurs Rex rip a man apart before his very eyes. Somehow managing to sound both horrified and fascinated all at once.

“He looks different now,” Claire says when the video has finished, handing Zara back the phone that she all too eagerly reclaims.

“Well yeah, he’s older now. Sort of attractive actually, if you’re into gingers.”

(She doesn’t see him again, never manages to make a proper introduction. Not until the park she had carefully managed for years has fallen to ruins, and she meets an all too knowing gaze.)

 

 

\---

 

“I tried to stop it,” Lex says. She’s angry, rightfully so. It’s an anger that try as he might Tim cannot emulate. “I was there at the protests, at all the meetings until they stopped letting me in, trying to talk sense into those idiots and then _this_ happens.”

“It’s not your fault, Lex.”

“No,” she agrees. “Not mine.”

Her words are sharp and angry and they feel all too much like an accusation.

An accusation Tim wishes wasn’t aimed at him.

He still has his stocks, still has options to attend board meetings, though he’s rarely in the country and able to make the meetings. Even when he makes it back it’s Lex he wants to spend his time with, not a bunch of stuffy men in suits that remind him too much of his grandfather and the legacy he has left behind for them.

A legacy he’s not sure if he even wants anymore.

“What do we do now,” he asks, because Lex has always had the answers. She’s his big sister, having the answers is sort of her job. 

Except this time is different.

He hasn’t seen her this haunted since they got back from the island. Not since those therapy sessions, where everyone else was expecting results, and all either of them could see was the shadows along the walls that looked so much like a Velociraptor that surely they could be nothing else _but_ those monsters.

“I don’t know,” she admits. A finality to her voice. “I honestly don’t know anymore.”


End file.
